Mediator
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 16d8+64 (136 hp) Initiative: +10 (+6 Dex, +4 improved initiative) Speed: Fly 20 ft. (perfect) AC: 28 (+6 Dex, +6 Natural, +6 Insight), Touch 22, Flat-footed 22 BAB/Grapple: +16/+19 Attack: 1 light ray +22 ranged touch (2d12) Full Attack: 2 light rays +22 ranged touch (2d12) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Light ray, balance in all things Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., blindsight 60 ft., appeal of balance, DR 10/chaotic, SR 29 Saves: Fort. +14, Ref. +16, Will +18 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 23, Con 18, Int 28, Wis 26, Cha 20 Skills: Balance +27, Concentration +23, Decipher Script +28, Diplomacy +26, Gather Information +24, Heal +27, Hide +25, Intimidate +24, Knowledge (arcana) +28, Knowledge (planes) +28, Listen +27, Move Silently +25, Search +28, Sense Motive +27, Spellcraft +30, Spot +27, Tumble +25 Feats: Great Fortitude, Flyby Attack, Improved Flyby Attack, Dodge, Mobility, Improved Initiative Environment: Mechanus Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 16 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: 17-32HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: - A cluster of geometric shapes made of a strange green crystal flies across the gear-work plane. It is roughly spherical in shape, pricking with protuberances: squares, triangles, trapezoids and spheres of all sizes stick out in all directions. A mediator is the ultimate balancing force in Mechanus. It ensures all things maintain their perfect balance and harmony. A mediator is pure neutrality unfettered by emotion, making it a perfectly objective judge and incapable of bias. Some have thus considered it to be evil and uncaring. It communicates through empathy with most creatures, except undead and deathless. Combat A mediator rarely enters combat unless it is to balance an existing battle. Light Ray (Ex): A mediator can fire green rays of light, with no range modifiers. It can fire on any target within line of sight. This attack overcomes damage reduction of any type. Balance In All Things (Su): A mediator can manifest an effect similar to a wish or miracle spell as a standard action at will. This ability is used only to maintain balance. For example, a mediator may use it to transform liquid to solid when the amount of liquid begins to have an unbalancing effect. A mediator may also use it to even out two groups of combatants. It may also use this ability to save itself since its destruction is considered a threat to balance. Cha-based save DC 23. Appeal of Balance (Su): Any creature attacking a mediator or targeting it with spells must make a Cha-based DC 23 will save or undergo an alignment shift to true neutral and thereby loses its action that round. The alignment shift lasts for 3d6 rounds. Certain characters, such as priests or paladins, may require an atonement to regain class abilities. This is a mind-affecting effect. Habitat/Society A mediator’s role is to maintain balance between all things, including good and evil, light and darkness, elements, etc. It ignores everything except this symmetry of existence. There are only 3 known mediators in existence and they have gained a god-like reputation in Mechanus. Ecology Mediators serve to balance the local ecology. They are said to have been created by ancient primal entities. According to legends, the powers divided their creation when the outer planes were first formed. The Outlands, known as Concordant Opposition then, was the home of neutral powers. But the neutral powers struggled among themselves over the organization of the plane. When the elder powers of creation saw the struggle, they cast the neutral powers out of the Outlands and imposed the planar rings to suppress divinity and other powers in the plane. Mechanus was then created and became the new home of the neutral powers, although the chaotic ones moved to Limbo instead. In order that the neutral powers do not unbalance Mechanus, the mediators were created, one each for the mysterious Lights of Balance which shone from the center of the Outlands. Category:Outsiders